


Something Dumb to Do

by kuro1neko2kun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Jace, Indeterminate future points, Jace shouldn't be allowed to learn about mundie things, M/M, from a tumblr prompt, tipsy Alec, warlocks throw the best parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec may be slightly tipsy, but Jace is drunk. So drunk. And he has the worst ideas. It may and/or may not devolve into a fight. Sort of. Magnus's parties are so fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Dumb to Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirellaPryce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/gifts).



Alec may be a little tipsy. Maybe. In his defence, he is at a party. Magnus's party, to be specific. So really, he's just trying to blend in. The loft is full of Downworlders, and somewhere in the night he lost track of Magnus. But if he wants to find Magnus, he just needs to look at where most of the action is, and Magnus will be in the middle of it, so really, it's fine. Isabelle is hanging around with Simon at the bar (not drinking, he hopes, but probably well on her way to tipsy knowing her). Clary was with them, talking to Raphael about…something. They were laughing, so it was probably fine.

"Heeeeey, Alec!" Jace drapes an arm across his shoulders, and Alec snickers when he has to stand on tiptoes to do it, "I have the best idea. The bestest!"

"Yea?" He's not slurring. Maybe.

"We shoullll-" Jace lowers his voice, looking around furtively, "We should totally go on patrol righ' now. I bet there's lotsa demons to catch. Izzy can't come cuz' she abandon- abandon- she left to hang out with the mundie."

"You realize he's a vampire now." Alec glances at the bar to assure himself that Isabelle is still there, "He doesn't really count as a mundie anymore."

"He's totes a mundie still. In his head. Like. Thinking. And stuff." Jace pats him on the chest, "But seriously. Hunting. Good idea. Le's go."

Alec may be slightly tipsy, but Jace is drunk. So drunk. Alec glances at a knot of vampires, finding Magnus grinning in the middle of it and gesturing with his hands as he tells a story. 

"We can't go, Magnus would be upset if we left his party early."

"Magnus-shmagnus, Alec. We are Shadowhunters. And more importantly, we are men! Lets go! Or are you too scared? Are you a scaredy-cat, Alec?"

"I'm not going to do that." Alec sighs, looking down at his parabatai with something akin to disdain (but not really because, for all that they've gone through, Jace is still one of his most important people), "You're too wasted to stand straight, I don't think going to look for trouble is the smartest idea right now."

"Oh come onnnn," Jace whines at him, then pauses, eyes lighting up with his next (decidedly idiotic) brilliant idea, "Fine. Clary showed me a video of something else we could do. Lets teepee Magnus's place!" 

"What?" Alec raises an eyebrow at him.

"It's a mundie thing!" Jace leans in, as though he's about to impart some earth-shattering information, "You take a buncha toilet paper and you cover someone's house in it! It'll be hilarious!"

"We can't cover Magnus's house in toilet paper!" Alec gestures over at his boyfriend, barely missing smacking Jace's cheek as he does, "Where would we even get enough toilet paper for that?"

"We can ask your booooyfriend," Jace tries to leer (succeeding in looking ridiculous and not much else).

"What? No, we are not asking my boyfriend, the warlock, for toilet paper that we can then use to cover his house!"

"Chicken." Jace snickers at him, poking him in the side. Alec squawks indignantly. 

"I am bigger than you."

"Oooooh, gotta be the big man, huh?" Jace tries to poke him again and Alec catches his hand.

"No, I mean I am physically bigger than you. And I can, and I will knock you out. You're a menace." Alec catches Jace's other hand and they wrestle, Jace trying to tickle him and Alec fending him off.

"Am I interrupting something?" Magnus appears behind him, and Alec jumps, loosing control of Jace's hands and getting another jab in the side.

"Um."

"Naaah," Jace wrenches one hand free to wave, "Heey, Magnus-"

"Nevermind him, he's drunk." Alec interrupts, wresting Jace into a headlock and turning to face Magnus, "Um. Great party."

"Thanks sweet pea." Magnus smiles, "Let me know if you need anything. Can't be remiss in my duties as host, after all."

"I could use some toilet p-" Alec tightens his grip on Jace's neck, cutting him off again.

"No, no, we're good, thanks."

"Well, let me know."

Magnus leans in and presses a kiss to Alec's cheek while his hands are full of his parabatai, grinning at the flush that rises. He leaves with a flourish of his hands, and Alec reluctantly releases Jace from the headlock.

"He was right there, dude!" Jace chastises, "The perfect time to ask!"

**Author's Note:**

> For MirellaPryce's Tumblr post. 
> 
> Things I suddenly need:
> 
> Drunk Alec (or sober Alec, I don’t care), looking at Jace when Jace is being stupid and just replying to him with “I’m bigger than you.”


End file.
